Eiichi
by mollyhinto
Summary: Kakashi/OFC Friendship Fic Meet Eiichi. A prodigal child with a different outlook on her shinobi ambitions. Kakashi and Eiichi meet and a friendship unravels. Will become a series. PLZ R&R!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Naruto series. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all associated legally.**

**A/N: Hello, this is a sort of follow-up story after deleting my other story. A lot of thought went into this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Eiichi.

It means "prosperous one".

It's a boy's name and it's also my name.

It was given to me by my parents before they died. They tell me my parents, believing that I was a boy, gave me this name in hopes that I would grow up to be someone great.

My parents died an untimely death shortly after I was born. They were killed during the Nine Tails attack on the village, leaving me an orphan.

My mother's name was Akemi, meaning "bright and beautiful". I have a few pictures of her when she was pregnant with me and when I look at them, bright and beautiful is all I see. She had dark hair and eyes so white they almost look translucent.

My father's name was Kenshin, meaning "modest truth". They say he was very humble and considerate of others. I admire that about him if that was true.

I do wish I could have known them.

Since their death, I have been an orphan. I live alone and I have since I've been able to walk. The nurses who cared for me until I was old enough say I demanded my independence the second I could form coherent sentences. At a very young age, I had my parents' estate signed over to me with joint rights. More or less belonged to me and the rest belonged to the village.

After a few years, I decided to join the academy with the intention of becoming a ninja. They say my parents were ANBU ninjas, which is how they were killed. I wanted to fulfill their legacy. It had been a dream of mine for awhile and I intended to fulfill it. I was a six-year old with large ambitions.

As I studied and trained hard, I developed a sort of reputation around the school and around the village. Upon my entering the academy, I quickly rose to the top of my class, surpassing many of the older, well-acquainted students. I had sort of an affinity for the Shinobi Arts. I enjoyed what I learned and learned quickly. I was often mistreated by my classmates and purposely placed at a disadvantage whenever possible. They sabotaged and ridiculed me for my age in any way they could. I am happy to say however, that I put them in their place by surpassing all of them.

I try to be humble. Humble like they say my dad was. They say he was a strong ninja, completely committed to his team and always selfless.

Like I said, I do wish I could've known my parents.

My name is Eiichi.

And it means "prosperous one".

**A/N: Do review if you have a minute. Thanks!**


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Naruto series. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all associated legally.**

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter up!**

Iruka Sensei handed me a form.

It explained the details of my early graduation from the academy. I'd studied for two years now and in a little over three months I would be graduating.

"This is a registration for graduation form," I stated, slightly confused about my early departure. The Fifth Hokage recommended me for three years, after I turned nine years old.

We were outside the training grounds and it was after class. Iruka Sensei had called me to stay after school. The evening sun was bright and the leaves were dancing in the wind on the trees. A perfect setting for good news, it was.

"We at the academy believe that it is time for you to spread your wings," Iruka said with a smile.

I returned it in earnest. Iruka had always been kind to me. In fact, he was nice and respectable to any excelling student of his class. He had a soft spot for students with potential. And he was a shinobi, a title I personally held a great deal of respect.

"Well, thanks," I was pleasantly surprised. I'd waited for this for a while now, a step closer to my dream.

Iruka bent down to my level on one knee as I was very small. My height had become a hindrance over the years. I often had to prove myself to those who underestimated me because of my size. Many people couldn't see the irrelevancy of size when skill and talent were involved.

"You are one of the most skilled students I have ever known," Sensei placed a hand on my head and rustled my dark hair as I stared at the form as if it were a treasure. Looking back at him, unable to contain myself, I attacked him for a hug. He only laughed as I thanked him. I pulled back with an elated grin and said,

"I have to go hang this on my wall at home," I said it in haste as I took off toward my house. I turned and shouted one last thank you before speeding off toward my house.

* * *

I had almost finished framing the registration form. It slipped carefully into its wooden shape as I hung the frame on my bedroom wall. I placed it right above the pictures given to me of my parents. I had dedicated this part of my room to cherished items and memories. Specialized scrolls, gifts, and fond items lay on my desk. Today I would be welcoming a new addition.

I corrected any crookedness of the frame on the wall for a full ten minutes before I was satisfied. Everything had to perfect for my special place and I was going to make sure it was. Once I was finished arranging and rearranging the items, I left my house.

The estate covered a large, gated area in the far part of town. The house was two story building with several rooms and spaces. It was fully equipped with gardens and luxury furnishings on the interior and exterior. In my parents will, they had left me a large inheritance and the house. Though now in retrospect, I might've waited a while to have the estate signed over to me by my parents will. It was large house for a child to inhabit alone.

I locked the gate behind me as I walked off the property. I figured I'd find something to do, some way to celebrate my newest achievement, happiness sparking inside of me as I thought about it. As I walked into the more populated parts of the village I noticed the lack of people around. In the evenings, most people returning from their day jobs would go home to their families leaving the streets slightly vacant.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of boys running toward me. I recognized them as a few friends from the academy. I had befriended them early into my entering of the academy. The teachers didn't like their company. They often found themselves in remarkable trouble and mischief, which the teachers disapproved of. But then again, I wasn't a teacher. They might've been troublemakers, but they knew how to have fun.

"Eiichi!"

Itazura called my name as I turned to face him. He ran toward me coming to a dramatic halt in front of me. Itazura was a smart kid and the leader of his gang. We often competed for first place in many of the activities at the academy. He was an intellectual, a natural born leader and I had to respect that. Itazura had the average physique of an eight year old boy, wild red hair, and messy clothes. He shot me a mischievous grin.

"Hello Itazura," I said, returning an equally sly smile, up for anything. He always had some crazed idea on how to cause as much trouble as possible and I was most always game.

Suddenly, the rest of his crew, three others, ran toward us, standing behind Itazura. Itazura spoke up.

"Hey, we heard you're going to be leaving us down at the academy"

"Naw, it's not like that. They're just moving me up a little bit. I'll be gone in a few months," I responded nonchalantly.

"Well I thought we should celebrate this success"

I leaned into him with interest.

"What have you in mind?"

* * *

We were being chased.

Apparently the word had spread quickly that we were painting graffiti on the old monuments and the Third Hokage had sent out the ANBU teams for find us. Itazura and I were the only ones left after they'd taken his crew out. We ran quickly through the trees of the training grounds. I'd led Itazura here because it was the place I was most familiar with, the place I could easily navigate through.

I had no intention of fighting the ANBU teams, so when they caught Itazura, the only alternate to being captured myself was to run. They searched and searched for me over the span of four hours. I exerted a lot of energy creating Shadow Clones to keep them chasing copies and not myself. I hid out in various places even though I knew eventually they would catch me. They could keep up. It was just more fun this way. I had never been in an actual high stakes situation so this was the closest I could get before becoming a Genin and going on missions.

In reality, I purposely provoked the ANBU and the shinobi of the village because I admired them. I adored their skills and talent. They were well-respected and adored by all and I wanted to join them in their ranks, become one of them. So this was why I took part in any antic Itazura invited me to. I did it to fuel my obsession. I did it to further study and learn about them. Continue a sort of research, if you will.

"Going somewhere?" the voice of a masked ANBU had caught me off guard deep in my thoughts. He had discovered my hiding place deep in the recesses of an old, rundown shack on the corner of the village. I thought of finally surrendering as I had spent all my chakra and energy at this charade. I knew they were bound to catch me at some point and my time was up.

It was about time too. My clothes were ripped and worn, I was physically exhausted, and I was all out of chakra. I'd been secretly hoping they would find me soon. I was never one to surrender willingly, so they had to find me for it to be over.

"How did you find me?" I asked, panting rigorously. My research coming to mind again, I intended to learn their way of thinking and find out all I could.

The ANBU decided to let me in a little bit.

"We searched the area and we found footprints that led us here," the ANBU explained in earnest.

I mentally swore.

Footprints, really!? Of all things!? A stupid mistake made out of carelessness due to exhaustion. A rookie mistake, it was. I was angry with myself.

But one thing was for sure.

It was over.

In realization, my fighting stance changed, my posture becoming submissive as I allowed myself to be taken away.

**A/N: Do review!**


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Next chapter up!**

The sun had risen.

After my capture, the ANBU teams had taken me to the Third Hokage for further action. This was the usual routine for whenever I caused trouble. I would run, they would find me, and take me to the Hokage to be reprimanded.

I didn't mind what small task they usually assigned me as punishment. Usually they would have me clean the village or volunteer to help a civilian for a number of days. I wasn't very concerned. It was worth the experience of being chased by the ANBU. It was worth it to add to my research.

An ANBU dragged me in the Hokage's office, less than gently placing me in an available chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

I looked around.

I noticed the posters and paintings of Japanese kanji written on the walls. I saw ancient scrolls of forbidden Jutsu and techniques. The Hokage's office was known to be a historical place. It was a place of several years of the village's heritage. It was a place I enjoyed coming to whenever possible.

As I looked around, I saw Iruka Sensei standing beside the Third. He stared at me with worry in his eyes. He and the Third Hokage had been whispering something when I was brought in. I met his stare with a confused look. He had nothing to worry about, right? It was never so drastic. I would be given a task or two to complete, usually. But something told me things would be different now. I knew it wouldn't be so simple this time.

The Third eyed me with irritation before standing up from his desk and moving to the window and staring outside of it.

"As you know Eiichi, this isn't the first time you've done something like this," the Third said, with obvious calculation. He was dressed in his Hokage robes.

"No, it is not," I agreed. I lowered my head to stare at my lap.

"I have discussed with Iruka the terms of your consequences, as this is not your first offense," he went on.

My eyes flicked to Iruka Sensei's worried expression then back to the Third.

"We have considered revoking your early graduation from the academy," he explained.

My head shot up. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"But I have decided against it," the Third announced.

My heart beat slowed a bit. My breath became calm once again.

I looked at Iruka again. It seemed he had calmed just as I had. He seemed to hold great regard for me. Regard for me for reasons that confused me.

To revoke my graduation was to place me farther from my dream. To have come so close and to be held back from achieving my goals; in all actuality it frightened me. Some might say that another six months was nothing, but it might as well have been a lifetime on my watch. The shinobi arts might've been one of the only things I took seriously and I would let that be jeopardized by a childish prank, of all things.

"Instead I have devised a plan of sorts." The Third went on, his voice mysterious.

My ears perked up. This was the strangest confrontation I had ever received.

"In order to keep you out of trouble, we've requested that a skilled ninja watch over you until you've completed your time at the academy"

_Watch over me? _I thought.

I was confused and I'm sure my facial expression conveyed just as much.

"Hokage, I don't understand the purpose of this," I was in deep shock.

"Nor need you," the Third answered.

"The elite will keep you in line until you are Genin and under a squad leader"

A thought came to mind.

"Why are you assigning an elite ninja?"I challenged. "Why not assign an entry level to watch over me?"

The Third turned to his back to the window to face me.

"It has come to our attention, Eiichi that you have an affinity for elusions, 'he said. 'It would be illogical to give you someone you could easily escape."

I laughed inside, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Iruka Sensei watched our exchange in silence.

"So who is it then?" I asked.

Just as I asked, the double doors opened to reveal a tall shinobi. I turned my eyes toward him. He was white-haired and wore the Jonin attire. A mask covered his face and stopped on the bridge of his nose. In his hand he held a book. The cover read: Icha Icha Paradise. I'd never heard of it. On his forehead he wore the hitai-ate of the Leaf, signifying his allegiance to the village as a shinobi.

"And here he comes now," the Hokage said. "Eiichi, this is Kakashi Hatake, one of our most trusted shinobi."

Kakashi Hatake, was his name? I'd heard of him, though I had never seen him in person. They called him The Copy Ninja. It was said he possessed the Sharingan that could copy almost any technique. That seemed impressive, but time would only tell if that were true or not. People often weren't who they said they were.

"Third Hokage, you said it was urgent?" Kakashi said in a respectable tone. He let the door close behind him as he walked to the Hokage's desk. All the while my eyes were stuck on him.

"Yes Kakashi, I am assigning a new mission to you," the Third introduced us. "This is Eiichi, and what I've called you in for."

Kakashi and I met eyes for a few seconds before returning our gaze back to the Third.

I thought I heard Kakashi sigh.

He eyed me for a few seconds, looking at me up and down.

I looked over at Iruka, then back to this shinobi.

"Hmm, not interested"

* * *

I was deeply offended and slightly confused.

Kakashi had openly rejected me. The thought weighed down on my mind. For some reason, Kakashi saw me unfit for his time and energy. But then again, I was sure he had more pressing matters to attend to do than to watch over an eight year old that couldn't stay out of trouble. I must have seemed like an unruly child.

After the confrontation in Hokage-sama's office, ANBU officials led me from the Hokage's office upon the Third's request. The Third said he wanted to speak with Kakashi in my absence. I decided to leave until things were settled. As I exited the building, I grew a sudden curiosity for the conversation happening without me. There weren't many people around so early in the day. Looking around for anyone to object, I discreetly climbed the base of the building to the window of the Hokage's office and I listened.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, watching over a stubborn child isn't exactly high on my priority list," Kakashi spoke.

_Stubborn child_, I thought. I resented that. I might've gotten into some trouble, but there was no reason for name calling.

"Kakashi, you must follow my orders," the Third Hokage answered.

I kept my ears focused on the conversation. This had to come to a climax before someone noticed my obvious eavesdropping. It was plain to see even if it was early morning.

Iruka chimed in.

"Eiichi is a fine child, when regarded correctly," he tried to reason. I appreciated Iruka Sensei's vouching for me.

"But a stubborn one," Kakashi continued, with a very nonchalant voice, it seemed.

"I do believe that you can help her," the Hokage said.

"It would only be for some months, until her early graduation. Then her squad leader will be assigned to watch over her." Iruka supported the Hokage's argument.

"Think of it as a mission, Kakashi," the Third tried to get Kakashi to go along with it.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine"

* * *

As I heard the conversation come to a close, I quickly jumped from the balcony onto the ground.

Kakashi had agreed. What would this mean for me? This could potentially be very troublesome. And what did Hokage-sama mean by watching over me? I didn't want someone following and watching every move that I made. I much credited my independence for making me who I was. It would be dismaying, to say the least.

The Hokage requested that a few ninja find and bring me back to hear the terms of this recent development.

They escorted inside the Hokage office, where I saw Iruka Sensei, the Third, and Kakashi.

"Eiichi, if you would please sit," the Hokage-sama motioned to an available chair in front of his desk.

Kakashi eyed me with disinterest, his hands in his pockets as I sat.

"As you know, Eiichi, your behavior is becoming a problem among us here in the village," the Third began.

My eyes flickered around the room of people.

"Kakashi here has agreed to watch over you by my request," Hokage-sama continued.

"Watch over me? How?" I questioned.

"Well Kakashi will oversee your activities and affiliations to keep you away from trouble. He will do this for the next several months, until the day of your graduation"

I was slightly annoyed. He would do this for the next _several _months. It would be torture. But I meekly agreed with a,

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Good, that will be all," he dismissed everyone from his office.

* * *

As I left the Hokage building, I was determined to escape Kakashi who followed me with a vengeance. He would never walk too close behind me, but everywhere I went, everywhere I turned he would sharply follow. After a while it became a nuisance. I decided to use my shinobi skills to evade him. I stopped walking and heard his footsteps cease along with mine. In a flash, I disappeared from the scene, using my speed and agility to jump to roofs of the buildings. As I left, I noticed Kakashi wasn't following me. He simply looked up at me as I fled, his hands still in his pockets, remaining still.

I ran for a full ten blocks, before looking behind me and seeing no one.

I continued to run, landing on the roof of a civilian home, before seeing a figure emerging in front of me.

It was Kakashi.

In my surprise, I slowed myself, before coming to a halt altogether. I saw his nonchalant stature.

"So, what the Hokage told me is true," Kakashi was complimenting me, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Well you're very fast," I gave him one also.

But, I wouldn't give up.

Without hesitation, hoping to catch him off guard, I performed a spinning leap into the air over his head. The second I landed on the opposite side of him, I took off, using all of my speed and effort to evade him. I switched platforms from the rooftops to the ground and over again, hoping to lose him from my path. Before I could gain any distance, I felt myself being caught by the back of my attire. Before I knew it, Kakashi had managed to catch and pull me down to the ground, immobilizing me.

I promised I would not run, if only to be let from his grip. He agreed and let me fall to the ground. I sat before him, baffled at his speed and agility. This is the elite shinobi.

As I watched him, I saw him reach into his pack and pull out a book. It was that Icha Icha Paradise book again. He flipped a few pages and began reading.

"You won't be able to get past me," he said it with a sort of aloofness, staring into his book.

"I understand that much by now," I answered with slight annoyance and got to my feet.

"Good, we'll continue tomorrow," the Copy Ninja disappeared from sight.

I wondered why he had left me for a second to realize that I was standing in front of my gated home. In frustration, I looked back at where he'd left. At any point, I could slip out of my house or run away and hide.

I sighed. It would be futile.

I knew he'd be watching me.

**A/N: Please review! I worked very hard on this! Tell me how I did! Thanks for your time!**


	4. Bonds

Chapter 4: Bonds

**A/N: Hey! Please do not forget to review! **

Kakashi was more than fast, as I'd previously mentioned.

He was stealthy and intelligent. He was able to predict all of my movements and actions with great accuracy. Even my thoughts were an open book to read, it seemed.

He followed me around for a number of days, until my curiosity began to grow again. That itching to learn about shinobi became more and more insistent to be fulfilled. With Kakashi following my every step, it was simple to decide who the first victim would be.

I walked through a populous street of Konoha, Kakashi steadily following me. I came to a halt and turned to see if Kakashi still walked, not noticing my lack thereof through all the people. He had stopped as well and looked up from his book. That Icha Icha Paradise, I believed from the cover. I stared back at him over my shoulder before turning on my heel and walking towards him. He stared at me the entire time, with a carefree expression on the visible part of his face aside from his mask. Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his pouch, probably from fear I might see its contents. He wore his Jonin attired all while I had known him, and I assumed he always wore them, along with his Konohagakure hitai-ate.

I stood before him, numerous people passing in every direction. He looked down at me, to my small physique, as I looked up at him. I mustered my courage and spoke.

"I've heard of you," my voice slightly nervous. I always became this way when speaking to shinobi. I think it reflected my high regard and respect.

"They call you the Copy Ninja. Is that true?" I continued.

He inclined his head, answering my question seeming very bored, before walking past me and down the street.

I followed him behind, thinking it wise to follow, knowing I didn't have a choice of his company or his watchful eye.

_Not one of many words, huh_, I thought, reflecting on his subtle answer.

Now I walked beside him.

"They say you've copied a thousand techniques," I must've sounded like a naïve child, but I wasn't too concerned at that moment. I knew all of this from the books I'd read. Long hours at the academy required much studying and after I'd finished the necessary lessons, I'd ask Iruka Sensei for larger, more complicated things to read.

He never verbally answered, only shrugged.

I decided to let the conversation pass, like the wind.

I ran errands for the next several hours. I wasn't scheduled to study at the academy, so I thought it wise to finish a few simple tasks. I shopped for food; spoke to few friends, even bought flowers all while Kakashi followed. After a few hours of tireless following, he pulled his book out to read it again.

I saw the sun falling in the horizon.

It was time to begin training. This was a daily activity that I took part in during the evenings into the night. The training grounds were my favorite place to engage in any form of physical exercise. It was the place of the entire village that I knew the most. It was where I often visited to be away from the noise of the immediate village.

Kakashi followed me into the training grounds. I saw many like myself, young and older, with similar ambitions to get stronger. I traveled to the farthest end of the grounds to find the perfect location brush up on my shinobi skills for the first time that day.

I trained for a long while, until the sun had almost disappeared from view. Small fragments of light still graced the grounds floor through the leaves of the trees. I was physically exhausted. Bruises and marks were evident on my skin from the training sessions' toil. Kunai and shuriken left gashes and blows on the trees. My rapid breath was evidence of my fatigue.

I thought it time to return home, as the red sun had set in the background, leaving only darkness of night.

I packed my few items in a small knapsack and placed it over my shoulder. I began walking, hearing the footsteps of Kakashi behind me. He had no reason to keep his presence a secret.

As I walked, I heard a few soft voices.

I recognized them as the voices of a few girls my age. Ino Yamanaka and her posse, it seemed.

Ino was a girl I hadn't come to know very well, though it seemed she knew me. She almost always kept a few friends by her side. She had a talent of spreading gossip throughout the village. Her blonde hair carefully accentuated her facial features, and she would be considered a beauty to anyone with a working set of eyes.

I wondered why they were not home with their families. It was dark out and every family ran business had closed its doors for the day. It was vacant. Not a place for young children who could hardly defend themselves from anyone or anything.

I thought I'd use my ninja skills to hear what they were saying, eavesdrop if you will. I was almost abusing what I had learned, in my opinion. But what great practice for the actual thing.

I swiftly and stealthily placed myself behind a large tree and I listened in on their conversation. I heard Kakashi stop behind me in close vicinity.

I discovered they were speaking of me.

"She's so boyish. If I looked the way she looked, I'd never see a guy looking my way," she spoke with an air of arrogance surrounding her. Her friends agreed.

My appearance could have been considered "boyish" by their standards. I wore my light hair short and spiky. My attire would always conform to a simple Konoha shirt and shorts, along with standard sandals. I'd never viewed it in a negative light, though.

"And I heard Eiichi's already graduating from the academy," Ino went on. "How can she ever hope to find love with her surpassing all the love interests? She intimidates all the guys," Her friends laughed in agreement.

Their words hurt, though they were only words. Like a sharp kunai puncturing my insides, their comments were no different.

I sighed. My mood had changed from the contentment of a nice day spent to a sort of sadness.

Kakashi removed himself from the hiding place of a green bush and made him visible only several feet from me.

He placed his book into his pouch and I knew he'd heard everything the girls had said.

He looked down at me, as I stared up at him, with a kind of empathy.

"Don't listen to them," Kakashi's words rang with sympathy.

I appreciated his kindness and I noticed those words were the most caring words I'd heard from him since our meeting in the Hokage's office. Since his open rejection of me. Kakashi offered encouragement this time. So unlike that other occasion, this was.

I stood up from my hiding place, still unapparent to anyone who wasn't listening for a separate presence and I walked towards him. His visible eye followed my movements. I stopped in front of him to thank him properly, out of earshot of the girls, my knapsack still slung over my shoulder.

"Thank you, Kakashi," I expressed my gratitude.

I beckoned for him to follow in a separate direction towards my home, which he did.

We didn't speak again for the rest of the evening.

There were no words necessary.

**A/N: Please tell me how I did if you have a moment! Thanks so much!**


	5. True Colors

Chapter 5: True Colors

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**A/N: Just wanted to announce that if "Eiichi" does well enough, I'll end up making it into a series. This will include a time lapse into Shippuden and an "Eiichi: Gaiden" similar to "Kakashi: Gaiden". It will be an anecdote or flashback of one of Eiichi's experiences. Review or PM and tell me if this is a good idea!**

Time passed.

Kakashi continued to follow my every movement, but I now regarded it with less irritation. I began to view Kakashi in a positive light, still significantly grateful for his encouraging gesture on the outskirts of the training grounds. I thought it funny how with only a few words, he had managed to completely reverse my perception of him. Things were different now.

I enjoyed his company.

I credited this new zealous outlook on Kakashi to his headband. My admiration for the shinobi of Konohagakure showed once again.

With my newfound respect, I took it upon myself to greet Kakashi every morning and give a farewell every night. He would only respond with a nod or small sound to show his acknowledgment.

Without my very own hitai-ate, I still held an obligation to studying at the academy up until that fateful day of graduation. I'd quickly moved up the ranks to the top of my class so most lessons included leftover bookwork. It was often tedious, as I was mostly concerned with activities outside of the classroom. I understood the importance, but I often could not shake the boredom I felt whenever inside the lecture halls.

Kakashi followed me inside the academy where I met Iruka Sensei. I greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Hello Eiichi," he beckoned me to an available sit at the front of the classroom, before looking at Kakashi. The classroom roared with rowdy children.

Iruka Sensei and Kakashi whispered to one another as I sat. I thought I heard Iruka Sensei thank Kakashi again for complying with the Hokage's wishes. Kakashi only nodded.

Kakashi leaned against a far wall and I began to feel myself growing slightly self-conscious by his presence.

Iruka Sensei calmed the noise to barely above the level of a hushed whisper.

He began the lesson mostly regarding bookwork, mostly protocol and guidelines. I mindlessly played with my items in a loose bag. I looked over at Kakashi and noticed he hadn't begun reading, but was examining the classroom and its students.

I took it upon myself to record the lesson in a frenzy of notes for the innumerable time. It was a very serious matter to understand and follow the rules and procedure when being a shinobi. I sought to memorize anything that could bring me closer to my dream.

The class ended quicker than expected. Iruka Sensei dismissed for a kind of lunch recess. The children fled the lecture in a burst of energy and excitement.

I peered up to find only Iruka Sensei and Kakashi after the departure of my classmates into the outdoors area. Kakashi still wore a very carefree expression and Iruka Sensei appeared to be grading papers from behind his desk.

I stood and threw my belongings over my shoulder. I made my way to the door, Kakashi watching my steps. I was always the last to leave and this was no exception.

I made my way to the exit, Kakashi following behind.

* * *

I walked down the hall to an open door, the sound of my playing classmates filling my ears growing louder and louder.

The leaves on the trees swayed by the wind and the sun shone in the sky.

I saw my classmates enjoying their lunches, though I wouldn't be joining them. I had no intention of eating anything.

Once outside, I instantly came into contact with Itazura.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," he collided with me, as I was walking.

He wore an amused, slightly mischievous grin.

I laughed as I placed my things on the trunk of a nearby tree.

We greeted one another and began talking.

"So, what did they do to you after we got caught?" Itazura led me into the forest. I became suspicious, but I never questioned his motives.

Kakashi found himself a place to lean on the side of the building. He must've known I wouldn't stray too far, as he decided not to follow us.

"Not much," I shrugged. "They assigned a ninja to watch over me."

"Is that who was following you?" Itazura was always one to catch on quickly.

I nodded.

"And what happened to you?" I asked, curious to know.

His expression turned angry.

"The old man personally told my parents and had me punished," Itazura explained.

I sympathized with him. Itazura parents were especially strict and firm with their upbringing. They highly disapproved of his unruly behavior and his crew. They would often try to tame Itazura, falling short each time. I knew Itazura had a troubled relationship with his parents.

"That's actually what I brought you here for," he almost boasted. A mischievous smile played on his features.

I became slightly confused.

We walked through the trees and bush until I began to hear people ahead of us. He led me to a clearing of grass; his friends populated the small area.

As we arrived, I began to feel uneasy. Itazura laughed upon seeing his posse.

His friends surrounded something unknown.

"Eiichi, we thought we shouldn't have all the fun," Itazura motioned for his crew to remove themselves from the hidden object. I heard whimpering.

He revealed what lay there.

A small boy that couldn't have been any older than four or five rested there. Wounds and bruises covered his face, neck, and limbs. He was unconscious by what I could tell, though still breathing.

"I had the boys pick up the kid shortly after we were caught by the ANBU," Itazura explained.

As I was staring at the young boy, I caught a sense of familiarity. This was the Third's grandson; Konohamaru was his name.

"Why have you done this?" I questioned.

"The Third knows about my parents and me!" Itazura yelled in fury. He calmed himself. "I'd thought I'd get back at him this way," the red head laughed as his friends joined in on the amusement.

"So we thought we'd let you take a shot. I know the old man's caused you some trouble over the years." Itazura smirked and handed me a kunai, obviously not sensing my disapproval.

I took it as he walked back over to the boy, stepping on Konohamaru's hand, which lay limp.

I stared at the kunai and clutched its handle. I chuckled to myself, which Itazura picked up on. He turned to me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He prompted. "We only have so much time befo-,"

He stopped.

I threw the kunai past Itazura to a large tree behind him. The blade punctured the bark.

"Itazura, this isn't right"

He scoffed at me.

"What do you know about right and wrong? Don't act so high and mighty! You aren't exactly a saint!" He screamed at me.

Itazura was right. I had more than my fair share of mistakes, but I wouldn't add this to the list.

"If you try and get in my way, I won't hesitate to take you out," He threatened.

"You won't get that far," I said.

Itazura smirked and motioned for his friends to attack.

I gripped and took a separate kunai from my pouch. In one fluid motion of twists and turns, my kunai as my only weapon, I'd taken out his posse. They lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"It's to be expected," Itazura said, observing the current situation as I ran toward him.

He pulled the kunai from the tree and met me halfway. We began to spar in rapid movements, almost equally matched.

I knew Itazura would be my biggest opponent. He was intelligent and an excellent fighter for one so young. Most of all he was educated. He'd learned everything I had.

My kunai and his met mine as we came face to face.

I jumped back onto my hands and knocked his weapon from his grip. It landed with a soft sound to the ground. My foot landed a solid kick to his chest, sending him backwards to the punctured tree.

Without a word, I gathered Konohamaru and fled the scene, leaving Itazura in my wake. I ran to the Hokage's office to seek solace and medical attention for the boy.

I thought back to the academy. Kakashi would be searching for me now that I hadn't returned.

I landed in front of the Hokage's office, ANBU instantly surrounding me as they spotted Konohomaru. I knew they'd been searching.

I placed him in the arms of an ANBU who stepped forward. The ninja immediately departed. In my dishevelment, I heard another shinobi land behind me.

It was Kakashi.

"That was the right thing to do," he said, this time not in boredom.

I turned to look at him.

"Thank you," I expressed my gratefulness for his words a second time.

I began to wonder how he'd known. Suddenly it occurred to me that he'd never let me out of his sight. I understood that he'd always followed me, and in doing so with great stealth. Neither Itazura nor I had sensed his presence. I was amazed.

In all my education to sense the presence of another, I'd never once heard or saw him wherever he was hiding.

I knew that everything that was said about him was true. He was who he said he was.

I beckoned for him to follow into the Hokage's office and without a word, once again, he did.

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! Tell me how I did! Thanks!**


	6. Invitations

Chapter 6: Invitations

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. I am deeply sorry and remorseful! I took a few trips and I really didn't have access to a computer for a while. This is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. **

I hadn't spoken to Itazura since that confrontation in the forest.

At least not friendly words, we'd speak.

Since that incident, Itazura became less than a friend. We met often in the academy, as we were of the same class. Our relationship became competitive. It became sort of rivalry, if you will. Itazura and I competed in every realm physical, intellectual, and social that involved the academy. We tried to outperform one another of a regular basis, never leaving things uninteresting. Always needing to stir and rile the other.

It was a vicious circle, in a way.

I never told Itazura about Kakashi's involvement in our falling out.

This fact became irrelevant as Kakashi allowed me to fight my own battles. He never reported Itazura as the culprit of Konohamaru's kidnapping and beating. But rather, he left us to our own devices, never coming in the way of our unsettled provocations toward each other.

He followed Hokage's orders and continued to watch my every movement.

As for me, I continued to greet each morning and give my farewells every night, as according to my new routine. Kakashi continued to respond very subtly, even now, as though nothing had changed. Though I was sure it wouldn't make a difference to him.

As lessons at the academy became seldom interesting and often repetitive, I began pleading with Iruka Sensei to train me. I wanted hands-on combat training and he was the one I believed to be the most eligible.

It began on a windy morning.

I'd arrived to the academy on the count of not having anything better to do with that spare time. We began chatting as I sat to his wooden desk, Iruka Sensei's warm personality and charisma never failing.

I brought up my want to get stronger and suggested that he train me. He gave no promises but he said that he would if he could find time, having to deal with his lessons and schoolwork. I accepted that, but never forgot about the possibility. That began my relentless requests.

After much time of imploring, I began to understand the low likelihood of being trained by Iruka Sensei.

With the intent of becoming stronger, I searched for better candidates. Upon finding no one available, I decided to take matters to someone who would be able to help me.

With Kakashi following closely behind, I entered the Hokage's office with a palpable determination. ANBU and other ninja assessed my reasons for entering and eventually let me through. I'd requested an appointment with the Third to discuss my training ambitions. I was let through the double doors by two shinobi upon being notified of my intentions.

I entered the office and walked to the front desk. I was met by the Third Hokage, Kakashi following and leaning on the wall near the double doors. There were two ANBU to the Hokage's left and right.

"Eiichi," the Third said, acknowledging my presence, as he turned to face me. I nodded and bowed in recognition. "How are things coming along?" he asked.

"Just fine, Third Hokage," my tone respectable.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, watching our exchange.

"I came to discuss the possibility of finding a ninja to train me," I explained.

"Yes, I am well aware of your reasons for being here," the Third shuffled some papers on his desk. "And I haven't the means to provide someone of that position and available time," he continued.

I was taken aback.

"There must be someone," I slightly wined. The Hokage stood from his desk to face Kakashi and I.

"Yes, I do believe there is someone," he said.

My eyes grew hopeful.

"And who would that be?" I questioned. I was curious to know.

"Someone right under our noses," he stole a glance at Kakashi, which I caught.

I turned to look at Kakashi, who stepped forward.

"Would you Kakashi?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smiled.

"Then it is settled," the Third concluded.

* * *

I walked the streets of Konoha, a new optimism filling my mind.

Kakashi had agreed.

This was an opportune time to gather and polish my ninja skills, as graduation was not far away. I would be placed on a three-man squad with a Jonin assigned to lead our team. I would receive my very own hitai-ate, a day I'd long dreamed of and aspired for. I shook with excitement.

I walked the path that led to the training grounds.

I saw several ninja and aspiring ninja rigorously train as I would be in a few moments. They threw

shuriken, leaped from tree to tree, and practiced ninjutsu. I glanced over and saw a few locks of black,

spiky hair come into view. Then, in an instant it disappeared and the person it belonged to.

Once the person came into view, I was overcome with a strong sense of familiarity.

It was that Uchiha brother. He was the younger of the two.

I believed his name to be Sasuke Uchiha. He was around my age and would soon be joining the academy.

He panted viciously as he threw shuriken at a target on a wide tree. Bruises and scratches adorned his skin and clothing. He stopped to rest.

I walked past his training session and was spotted by him.

His eyes perked up as he saw me.

Sasuke ran toward me with an inordinate amount of eagerness.

"Eiichi!" he shouted, sprinting toward me.

I stopped and turned toward him, my training bag slung over my shoulder. Kakashi had stopped along with me.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I inquired.

"Good," he responded. "Um… this is kind of lame," he began.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Mother wanted me to ask you…," he trailed. He seemed nervous or perhaps embarrassed.

"Mother wanted me to invite you over!" he blurted.

I was surprised and slightly confused.

_An invitation_, I thought.

"Invite me over?" I inquired.

"Yes, for a small get-together," he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

I nodded.

"Ok"

I agreed.

"Great!" Sasuke said, before turning to run off into the forest again. "Tomorrow evening, ok?"he waved and upon seeing this I waved back.

I was still slightly confused by it all, but I'd never been invited to someone's home. I was intrigued.

Kakashi stood silent through it all.

I walked toward the forest, my training session beginning.

Kakashi followed, loyal to Hokage's orders always.

**A/N: Please review! I love all visitors and views. Thanks for your time!**


	7. Plans

Chapter 7: Plans

**A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter, so enjoy! Oh and please do review for the sake of making "Eiichi" a series. I wrote before that if it goes well enough, I'll write an "Eiichi: Gaiden" as well as an "Eiichi: Shippuden"**. **But I'll only do that if the original does well enough. Please review and PM if you have any questions!**

I was hopeful, to say the least.

Kakashi had agreed to train me.

In fact, he'd volunteered. I wouldn't have expected him to want to be so involved.

I thought him only following Hokage's orders to associate with me, though now it seemed of something more. Kakashi seemed far more interested in me since our introduction in the Hokage's office.

Had his opinion changed of me?

This time he held a positive disposition?

We had spent much time together since our first meeting, so perhaps I'd grown on him. I smiled at the thought.

With Kakashi's new involvement in my training, I thought it only fitting that he should initiate when and where. I would let him decide.

The next day started off very usual to our routine. I awoke and dressed, gathered the necessary items for that day, and left my home to find Kakashi on my doorstep. We greeted one another and he allowed me to lead the way to the academy where I most always was.

Though it began very typical, I knew it wouldn't be. Sasuke Uchiha had invited me over (upon his mother's requests) for a meal. Like I said before, I'd never been over soneone's house and truth be told, I was slightly nervous. I would sit and greet Sasuke's family, something I was very unfamilar with, the social aspect of it all.

Then my thoughts drifted to Kakashi.

Where would he be while I dined with the Uchihas? Would he grant me a few hours of leave from our usual affairs or would he eavesdrop? Would he sit with me, though he was not invited, as my own personal escort?

I doubted that.

Kakashi didn't seem like the kind to intrude or place himself where he wasn't needed.

Hours passed and Kakashi still hadn't spoken about our training arrangements. Though he wasn't very verbal, I knew he hadn't forgotten. Not one such as he.

With graduation so imminent, this was an opportune time to train and harness my skills. I thought multiple times about bringing it up myself, but then I would stop myself.

I would remain patient.

The evening had come and Iruka-Sensei had dismissed class like he did everyday. The sun had began to set in the background. I wore my knapsack over my shoulder, filled with school items, books and shuriken. The hour had come and I began making my way to the Uchiha Compound, Kakashi now walked beside me, his hands in his pockets.

The entrance was adorned with fabric that held the Uchiha crest.

Upon entering the entrance of the compound, I was stopped by a few guards. They wore firm expressions.

Kakashi stopped along with me.

"State your business!" One of the guards shouted, expressing his authority.

I noticed they all had eyes like Sasuke, black and onyx.

"I was invited to the Uchiha main house by invitation," I said.

"And your name?" Another guard spoke up.

"My name is Eiichi"

They began whispering to each other in a hushed tone. The guards removed themselves from my path and allowed me entrance.

They eyed Kakashi.

"And you?" They referred to the silver-haired ninja standing beside me.

"I'll just wait our here," he said very nonchalantly, before placing one hand on my shoulder, catching my attention.

I turned to look at him.

"Just be back at nightfall," he sighed. I'd gotten quite used to his carefree attitude. He reached into his pouch to pull out his notorious book. The guards expression changed.

I nodded and made my way inside the entrance.

* * *

I walked calmly through the compound.

There were several people lined up and down the streets. As I walked, I noticed they stared at me. I understood, as I was sure the Uchiha didn't have many visitors. They seemed very private, even secretive.

"Eiichi!" a voice called, interrupting my thoughts. It was Sasuke. He waved to grab my attention.

I waved back. He was standing outside of what I guessed to be his home.

I ran to him.

"I'm glad you could make it," he chuckled nervously. I nodded in agreement and returned a smile.

He beckoned for me to follow into his home and I did.

Sasuke led the way into their dining room. A dark-haired woman who could've only been the mother stood, wearing an apron. She smiled upon seeing me. A man who I guessed was the father sat long with Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke. Sasuke began to take off his shoes upon entering as this was custom. I followed this action.

I looked around the room. Everyone stood from their positions to greet me.

"Eiichi! How are you?" The mother wore a warm as I bowed in respect to her. "My name is Mikoto," she introduced herself, then her family.

"This is Itachi, my son and my husband Fagaku," I bowed to each of them. "And you know Sasuke,"she said.

We then sat and began eating. They served many exotic dishes that could only suit the high-class.

I imaged they were wealthy. They had several important affiliations with the village. One of which included the Konoha Military Police Force. The Uchihas populated most of the its members. One could only expect certain things from such highly regarded ninjas.

We ate in silence until Fagaku-san, Sasuke's father, spoke up.

"So...Eiichi," he initiated. "I hear you're set to graduate from the academy," Fagaku-san said. He had a deep voice.

"Yes, sir. In only a few short weeks." I answered, lowering my head in respect.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. Sasuke is due to begin his training at the same time," he continued.

He shot Sasuke a brief look, which I caught. One of contempt, it seemed. I didn't mean to cause any trouble.

Sasuke slightly winced and lowered his head as I did before.

Itachi-san entered the conversation.

"Sasuke is quite young to enter the academy," he wore a pleasant expression as he vouched for his younger brother. Sasuke's eyes perked up in hope.

"Yes, but there are a number of ninja who were far more advanced," Fagaku-san argued.

"Fagaku, let us not argue at the dinner tab-," Mikoto-san was interrupted.

"Sasuke's entrance ceremony is only a short while away. Will you attend, Father?" Itachi-san asked.

Fagaku-san only muttered his response. It was too quiet to hear. Sasuke lowered his head once again.

We continued to eat, resting our disputes.

* * *

Once dinner came to a close, I thanked Mikoto-san for dinner and everyone for the visit.

"Sasuke, why don't you take Eiichi to play with your toys in your room?" Mikoto-san suggested. "We just recently bought him some knew ones," she spoke to me.

Sasuke looked at her, slightly embarrassed. She gave him a stern look while Itachi watched our exchange.

"Don't be rude," she whispered intently to her son. .

Itachi chuckled in the background.

"_Aniki..._," Sasuke whined. He beckoned me to his room.

We played with his toys for a small while. I'd been given toys when I was much younger, though they were untouched in my home. Sasuke seemed to play with his very often. It was something I hadn't thought to miss.

We were silent except to hand each other knickknacks and trinkets. I thought to talk about the conversation at dinner, for my curiosity was eating at me again. I thought to bring it up, but I thought that might cause trouble and confusion. After a little while of playing, I glanced outside Sasuke's bedroom window.

It was dark out. I remembered what Kakashi had told me.

I gathered my belongings before saying my thank you's and goodbye's. I put on my shoes and laced them before leaving the home.

The guards I met at the gate were waiting for me on the front door. They led me from the Compound to find Kakashi. There was a slightly breeze. We walked silently.

We found Kakashi in the seemingly same place. He stood motionless, his gray hair swayed slightly to the side by the soft winds. He stared at me as I walked from the entrance.

He gestured me toward him and the guards let me walk. He gave the guards a farewell look.

We began walking toward my home, as was routine. It was dark, as the sun hid its sunshine for the night. The village seemed the same as in the day except for the lack of people. The shops were closed down for the day and Kakashi and I were alone.

We traveled for a while, as my home was on the other side of town from the Uchiha residence. It was mostly silent except for birds chirping and other sounds of the night. I peered back to see Kakashi with his hands in his pockets. I grew slightly curious during our walk.

As we arriving at the property of my home and I stopped to enter the gate, I turned to Kakashi.

"That book you read continuously...?" I trailed off. It might've seemed random.

"What about it?" I noticed Kakashi no longer spoke to me in a nonchalant tone. But instead he gave me his undivided attention. Perhaps it was the topic of conversation.

"Why do you...? What is that keeps you interested? What is it about?"I asked.

"The book is about..." he began. "That's none of your business. It's only for adults," Kakashi explained.

That confused me and he sensed it.

"It's..." he said. "Just leave it at that," the Copy Ninja finished.

I nodded meekly and turned to enter the gate that led to my home. He didn't follow as this was my destination.

I walked a few steps and felt tugging on the back of my collar, surprising me. Kakashi pulled me back toward him, getting my attention.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. He spoke in a quiet voice,

"Training starts tomorrow"

He then disappeared in a burst of speed and agility.

The corners of lips upturned upon hearing his words.

I _knew_ he hadn't forgotten.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
